Fenne
Fenne is supposedly a Beorn that appears in the Fantendo Now episode Another One. She was revealed to not be a Beorn, or at least a real one, through blood tests conducted by Leah Needlenam. She later appears in Beorn Hallow, where the full extent of her real identity is revealed. Description Fenne is a female Beorn with an orange color. Her "eyelash extrusions" are on the left and right of her face and she has more mouse-like ears with gold earrings hanging off them. She wears an assortment of colored belts on her body and a small scarf covering her neck. Hanging off her right arm is a chain of jewels. Both of her legs have dark yellow bandages. Personality Fenne is fairly feral, repeating words rather primitively in her first appearance. She has been shown to learn rather quickly, albeit is mostly mute during her first appearance. In Beorn Hallow, she has a full grasp of the English language thanks to Chet. She tends to be shown as a cooler headed personality, usually confused with the things she saw with the surface world but being within her element in the underground Beorn Hallow. Post Beorn Hallow, she was shown to be somewhat smarter than she had been previously depicted, and more in charge compared to her somewhat helpless role in Beorn Hallow. Now in a relationship with Litwick, she tends to be sure to not overstep his boundaries and keeping him relatively calm. She is also shown to be more unphased in the face of danger. She also seems to be more focused on trying to save the Beorns that she can, after the deaths in the first Beorn Hallow journey. Although more educated and evolved in her more recent appearances, she still runs on all four legs and usually holds food in her mouth as opposed to her hands, suggesting that while she is more coherent and thoughtful than in the past, she still has somewhat of a primal instinct. Alternate Versions ''The Storybookverse Fenne received a child-like reinterpretation in ''The Storybookverse, described as a clever Beorn from the nearby town of Terra. Fenne only visits on occasion due to the distance, she rarely talks and often goes out exploring or to retrieve items for others plans, the crystal around her waist and project light from it helping her see in dark environments. Backstory Fenne is one of the several Beorns that were created in the Beorn Hallow located in Seattle, Washington. At some point, she found the way up to the surface and met Unten, who had yet to learn of her real origins. When Leah did a blood test, Fenne was revealed to be something else, something that they had no idea of. Fenne fled back into the Beorn Hallow, where it can be assumed that she later met Chet and learned how to be less primitive from him. Powers and Abilities Fenne has seeming no powers or abilities despite seemingly being a Beorn. If she has any, they haven't been shown. She was originally classified as being able to heal through Spewage, although this appears to be false during the events of Beorn Hallow as her body rejected it. It is currently unknown if she got the Descension ability through Unten's blood. Appearances ''Fantendo Now Another One She first appears in this episode, coming from the underground. Much of Unten's struggle in the episode is based around whether he has to revive the Beorn race with her. In the last scene, it is revealed Fenne is not a real Beorn and she runs away, with Unten wondering what she is. Beorn Hallow She is first seen in the miniseries at the end of issue 1, running rather feral-like with her mouth clamped around a can of red sauce. During issue 2, she had to be rescued by Unten and Litwick from the maws of a giant spider. After being rescued, Fenne takes the two to see her father figure Chet, who taught her better English. After Issue 3, it is revealed that Fenne is suffering under a mysterious illness and needs to be treated with a Spewage refilling. When Unten and Litwick return with the Spewage syringe in Issue 6, her body rejects it. In a hasty move, Unten fills the now-empty needle with his own blood and injects it into her, which makes her stable. After Unten leaves, Fenne and Litwick talk and the two become romantic partners and kiss. They then head off to find Unten and encourage and help him in fighting the Spewage Monster and Tweeky at the end. FantendoQuest Fenne, alongside Litwick and Radux, are set to make a quick appearance in ''FantendoQuest. Relationships Unten Unten is one of the first relationships she formed with someone outside of the Beorn Hallow, although she has clearly said she is not interested in him romantically. This is possibly due to the events of Another One, where they felt pressured to be together because they were, thought to be at the time, the last of their kind. While she sees him as a great friend and Unten has helped her immensely, neither feel obligated to press forward with their relationship. Litwick Although Litwick is timid and frightened easily, Fenne is interested in him romantically due to his role in saving her from near-death situations. The two got together towards the end of the Beorn Hallow mini-series and continue to be a couple in their FantendoQuest and Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory appearances. They form the Beorn Hallow Excavation program alongside Radux, rescuing Beorns trapped inside Beorn Hallows across the world. Trivia *The character and many of the other Beorn Hallow characters were inspired by past attempts to introduce new Beorns, albeit with a dark twist. *Her fascination with belts is slightly based off Tetsuya Nomura, creator of the Kingdom Hearts series, who designed several characters with lots and lots of belts. **Ironically, this was later satirized by Mynis. Trophy Information Gallery Fenne.png|Fenne's appearance in Another One FenneFQ.png|Fenne's appearance in FantendoQuest Fenne Child.png|Fenne's appearance in The Storybookverse Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Females Category:Beorn Hallow Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Original Characters Category:Fantendo Now Category:FantendoQuest Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Terran Beorns